1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to image forming apparatuses and more specifically to an image forming apparatus forming an image by a recording head configured to jet a liquid drop of recording liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet recording apparatus, for example, is known as an image forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile, copier or a multiple function processing machine of the printer, facsimile, and copier. In the above-mentioned inkjet recording apparatus, while a recording medium is conveyed, a liquid drop of recording liquid (hereinafter “ink drop”) is adhered to the recording medium by using a recording head having a liquid jet head configured to jet the liquid drop of the recording liquid, so that image forming such as recording or printing is performed. Hereinafter, the recording medium is called a paper or transferred material. However, there is no limitation of material for the paper or the transferred material.
Generally, a structure where a paper is fed from a back side and discharged to a front side is applied to such an image forming apparatus. For example, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-147026 discloses a structure where a carriage having a recording head is main-scanned in left and right directions of an apparatus main body, a recovery system unit is provided at a left side, and a main scanning motor and a sub-scanning motor are arranged in a right side.
In addition, a structure where ink is supplied from a side of the apparatus main body to the recording head provided at the carriage via an ink supply tube is disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-181846.
A keeping and recovering mechanism of the recording head in an inkjet recording type image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-94680 and others. Furthermore, a multi-function type image forming apparatus having inkjet recording type image forming means and electrophotographic type image forming means is disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publications No. 7-266631, No. 8-48058, and others.
In the meantime, a keeping and recovering mechanism for keeping and recovering a recording head jetting recording liquid is essential for the image forming apparatus configured to form an image by using the recording head formed by a liquid drop jet head. The keeping and recovering mechanism for keeping and recovering the recording head generally includes a moisture retention cap, a suction cap, a wiper blade, a test jet receiving member, and others. The moisture retention cap is configured to cap a nozzle surface and keep high sealability in order to prevent bodying and fixing of recording liquid (ink) in the vicinity of the nozzle due to natural evaporation of the recording liquid. The suction cap suctions the bodied recording liquid from the nozzle so as to discharge the recording liquid. The wiper blade wipes and removes the recording liquid adhered to the nozzle surfaces of the recording head. The test jet receiving member is used for test jetting that is jetting of liquid drops not contributing to recording (image forming). A driving source for raising and lowering the cap or the blade, operating the suction cap, or the like is necessary. Normally, a stepping motor is used as the driving source.
In a case where a serial scanning type wherein the image is formed on the paper while the recording head provided at the carriage is scanned in the main scanning direction is applied, the keeping and recovering mechanism is arranged at an end part side in the main scanning direction. Furthermore, in order to recover (ensure operation of) the nozzle during a recording process, the test jet receiving member is provided at the other end part side in the main scanning direction.
On the other hand, in a case where the image forming apparatus is formed as a multi-functional machine combining by an apparatus main body for forming an image, an image reading apparatus for reading a manuscript, and others, it is preferable to apply a front operation wherein an operation part for operating the apparatus is arranged at a front surface of the image forming apparatus. However, if the keeping and recovering mechanism discussed above is provided at the operation part side, noise generated by a keeping and recovering operation may be a problem for the user.
In addition, in a case where the carriage having the recording head and a sub-scanning conveyance part for conveying the recording medium is unitized so as to be detachable from the apparatus main body, attaching and detaching the unit to and from the apparatus main body should be easy to do.
In this case, where a sub-tank type, wherein the sub-tank is provided at the carriage together with the recording head and the recording liquid of the recording liquid cartridge at the apparatus main body side is supplied to the sub-tank via a tube, is applied, attaching and detaching the unit to and from the apparatus main body should be easy to do. In addition, a jam-clearing process should be easily performable without interference with the recording liquid tube.